


Random Sherlock moment

by viole



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Ficlet, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pre-Slash, Sherlock is having an emotion, Stream of Consciousness, is it stalking if it's true love?, not edited
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viole/pseuds/viole
Summary: Sherlock drabble ^^ It's just a messy tiny train of thoughts and feelings, but I'll try to translate the thing to English in an additional chapter.





	Random Sherlock moment

Sherlock ist total verknallt in Watson. Sherlock mag die Art, wie er redet, wie er sich bewegt und wie er sein Frühstück isst. Er ist einfach so niedlich, dass es sein Herz zum Rasen bringt. Er hat nicht damit gerechnet, eines Tages jemanden an seiner Seite zu haben, und nun sitzt ein Mann neben ihm, den er ständig um sich haben will. Er will, dass er ihm gehört.

Sein süßes Gesicht, das er so hinreißend zusammenknautschen kann, je nachdem was er tut und wie er sich fühlt, findet Sherlock zum Anbeißen. Er möchte ihn am liebsten stundenlang betrachten und wird ganz betrübt, wenn Watson mal zwischendurch vor die Tür geht und so seine heimlichen Schwärmereien unterbricht. Manchmal geht er ihm sogar nach und verfolgt ihn bis in den Supermarkt. Nein, er ist kein Stalker. Gut, er ist etwas besessen. Aber Watson weiss doch, dass er nicht normal tickt. Im Grunde weiss sein Liebling, wo er dran ist. Und Sherlock will ihm einfach nur dabei zusehen, wie er Milch kauft.  
 


End file.
